Hassan of the Hundred Faces
Active Skills Library of Stored Information C= |-| Expert of Many Specializations A+= |-| Battle Retreat B= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |7}} |71 = |13}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 'Variable (Depends on Individual) '''Series: '''Fate/Zero '''Source: '''Middle East , Old Man of the Mountain '''Region: '''Middle East '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Evil '''Gender: '''Variable (Depends on Individual) A crowd while an individual, yet an individual while a crowd of shadows. ''"We are one and at the same time the one is all" One of the successive generations of the Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan. Because of a too wide-ranging abundance of knowledge and an inexplicable mentality with tendencies that nobody can predict, he was feared as the one of "hundred faces", but in truth he was a character who suffered from a mental disorder known today as multiple personality. Just like the Hassan of the Cursed Arm, he too is emotionally attached to the desire to "carve my name in history as a single, individual hero", but a prayer to "become integrated as a single personality" is also included within that wish. '''Hundred Specialization: A+ All Kinds of Specialized Courses Proper use of expertise skills by means of arbitrary exchange of multiple personalities. In regards to over 32 types of vocational Skills - including tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric - it is possible to display them with a proficiency level of B Rank or above. Zabaniya - Delusional Phantom Rank: B+ Type: Anti-Unit A Noble Phantasm ability originated from the multiple personality from his lifetime. The division that comes with multiple personality also carries out a division of one's own spiritual potential, making possible to take action as different individuals. Because each personality manifests with their own respective bodies, there are various appearances of men and woman of all ages, of big frame and small stature. Because it ｢divides｣ oneself, the aggregate amount of powers remains the same even if the number of individuals increases. Accordingly, the abilities of each individual declines the more they divide themselves, only the Personal Skill ｢Presence Concealment｣ suffers from no decay and they transform into an extremely excellent ｢intelligence organization｣ by making use of this to its maximum potential. If a divided individual dies, said individual is extinguished without being restored to the whole of Assassin. It is not like there is something that can be called a superior ｢main body｣ that produces inferior ｢offshoots｣, rather all of Assassin are existences of same rank. Category:Servants Category:Hassan-i Sabbāh